Runnerbackings
Runnerbackings is a football-themed filmseries. It is the greatest series of films ever, spanning more than 100 years and having over 130 movies within it. It is based on the director of the 1961 film "NFL for Dummies" accidentally saying "Runnerbacks" instead of "Running Backs" when writing a script for "NFL for Dummies 2," causing him to change its name to "Runnerbackings" due to his high-functioning geniusism. The series is a yearly series, like a TV series with one episode per year, hence why it only has slightly over 200 films rather than the originally-projected 925 in 1989. The 2030s would be the beginning of theatrical re-releases of the 1960s-1980s films, digitally restored, and their special editions with new scenes and content making them each longer and more modernized. The yearly film tradition continues forever as I'm lazy and have no money. This whole series is based on a joke that I took way too far anyways, so I need to stop but I can't please send help. Era 0 : Prehistory (1958-1961) '' Football Fanatics (1958) High Impact (1959) Super High Impact (1960) NFL for Dummies (1961) ''Era 1 : The Immortal Classics (1962-1975) Runnerbackings (1962) Runnerbackings 2 : 100 Yards is the Field (1963) Runnerbackings 3 : The Best Film Ever Maked (1964) Runnerbackings 4 : Da Third Movie Were Better (1965) Runnerbackings 5 : You Win by Scoring More Points Than the Other Team (1966) Runnerbackings 6 : The Comeback (1967) Runnerbackings 7 : Masters of da Universe (1968) Runnerbackings 8 : Money vs. Planes (1969) Runnerbackings 9 : Remake of the Century (1970) Runnerbackings 10 : An attempt to get a first down and Mastery of Interception causes Clarinetjob to get a injury that causes him to deflate his balls (1971) Runnerbackings 11 : send help (1972) Runnerbackings 12 : no seriously this is not a movie this is a serious call for help (1973) Runnerbackings 12.5 : no seriously i'm being held at ransom and being forced to make these movies seriously i need help (1974) Runnerbackings 13 : the director is dead (1975) Era 2 : The Golden Age of Change (1976-1989) Runnerbackings 14 : new director lol (1976) Runnerbackings 15 : Clarinetjob reflates his balls (1977) Runnerbackings 16 : my dog is gay (1978) Runnerbackings 17 : somewhere over my rainbow backyard superbowl tailgate party (1979) Runnerbackings 18 : now its personal (1980) Runnerbackings 19 : is this series even about football games anymore (1981) Runnerbackings 20 : we're back in the NFL again baybee (1982) Runnerbackings 21 : Now we're Frickin' Losers (1983) Runnerbackings 22 : not again (1984) Runnerbackings 23 : pick six is the way to get a touchdown off a interception (1985) Runnerbackings 24 : this is my favorite film in the series (1986) Runnerbackings 25 : if you don't catch this you're gay (1987) Runnerbackings 26 : injury timeout (1988) Runnerbackings 27 : fifth down (1989) Era 3 : Radical Modifications (1990-1991) Runnerbackings 28 : i hate myself (1990) Runnerbackings 29 : soccer sucks (1991) Era 4 : The Fall (1992-2000) Runnerbackings 30 : screw all of you (1992) Runnerbackings 31 : caller ID (1993) Runnerbackings 32 : make it stop already (1994) Runnerbackings 33 : end this wretched football thing already (1995) Runnerbackings 34 : jim kellys super freethrow (1996) Runnerbackings 35 : Clarinetjob's Calling (1997) Runnerbackings 36 : stop beating me dad (1998) Runnerbackings 37 : my ass is sore (1999) Runnerbackings 38 : i quit (2000) Era 5 : The Dark Age (2001-2007) Runnerbackings 39 : Clarinetjob dies (2001) Runnerbackings 40 : Zombie Clarinets (2002) Runnerbackings 41 : Tyranny of the NFL (2003) Runnerbackings 42 : the fall of the NFL because my dog said so (2004) Runnerbackings 43 : i need help again (2005) Runnerbackings 44 : fart jokes (2006) Runnerbackings 45 : i'm gonna kill myself (2007) Era 6 : The Revival (2008-2013) Runnerbackings 46 : the return (2008) Runnerbackings 47 : over the hedges (2009) Runnerbackings 48 : 60-yard line (2010) Runnerbackings 49 : i'm hostage at the directors house please help (2011) Runnerbackings 50 : the fifteeth anniversar (2012) Runnerbackings 51 : first up (2013) Era 7 : Classics Rediscovered (2014-2021) Runnerbackings 52 : return to the ancient field of the NFL (2014) Runnerbackings 53 : revival of the NFL or something because i wanted to shut up (2015) Runnerbackings 54 : Clarinetjob comes back to life and eats some more broccoli with Tom Brady and Odell Beckham Jr. (2016) Runnerbackings 55 : Rise of Joe Licata (2017) Runnerbackings 56 : okie dokie smoothie-pants what should i do, screw tom brady's deflated balls or eat my football which was signed by babe ruth at the 1776 march madness, you better answer as i have you at gunpoint so do it now also im gay (2018) Runnerbackings 57 : Joe Licata retires and starts to work as a gym teacher at an undisclosed location in the northeast (2019) Runnerbackings 58 : Clarinetjob Nineeleven meets Ironballs McGinty (2020) Runnerbackings 59 : football is a game in which two teams compete in a test to see who can score the most points by completing touchdowns and attempting extra points opportunities (a kick or a two-point conversion, for example) or by kicking field goals by engaging in offensive plays to reach the other team's endzone, and the other team attempts to block this through the use of defensive plays, the offensive team has four attempts known as "downs" and if they cannot score in these, reach the first down line, or if the other team catches the quarterback's throw, then the ball goes to the other team and the same thing is done with the team's roles reversed, this also goes on for four fifteen-minute periods known as quarters and at its conclusion the team with the most points is victorious (2021) Era 8 : The Second Fall (2022-2024) Runnerbackings 60 : long titles are funny (2022) Runnerbackings 61 : sisty-one of da overalls (2023) Runnerbackings 62 : restored negatives edition (2024) Runnerbackings 63 : Clarinetjob dies again (2025) Era 9 : The Second Dark Age (2026-2027) Runnerbackings 64 : my ass itches (2026) Runnerbackings 65 : F.U. (2027) Era 10 : The Second Revival (2028-2032) Runnerbackings 66 : route 66 is now a long football field, also Clarinetjob comes back to life again (2028) Runnerbackings 67 : Aliens blast the field into space tacos and Clarinetjob Nineeleven must save the super powerful magical potato from the purple people eaters (2029) Runnerbackings 68 : please stop now it's been 66 years (2030) Runnerbackings 69 : giggity (2031) Runnerbackings 70 : anniversary (2032) Era 11 : Return to Basics (2033-2063) Runnerbackings 71 : eat my horse (2033) Runnerbackings 72 : my gayness is showing (2034) Runnerbackings 73 : i really hope i can stop soon i'm actually dying (2035) Runnerbackings 74 : Clarinetjob Nineeleven retires and the hunt for a new superstar begins (2036) Runnerbackings 75 : anal dumpage (2037) Runnerbackings 76 : H2O2 is my favorite drink (2038) Runnerbackings 77 : this series isn't about football anymore, is it (2039) Runnerbackings 78 : end of da game (2040) Runnerbackings 79 : muy bueno del futbal disstrack (2041) Runnerbackings 80 : i've seriously had ENOUGH of this series (2042) Runnerbackings 81 : an apple takes over the world (2043) Runnerbackings 82 : box office dollars heals a broken rib (2044) Runnerbackings 83 : Tom Brady becomes a literal goat (2045) Runnerbackings 84 : horse me anus (2046) Runnerbackings 85 : whaddyah call an, well, um, er (2047) Runnerbackings 86 : the birth video of Tom Brady (2048) Runnerbackings 87 : he's very religic (2049) Runnerbackings 88 : NAKED BALL 33 1/3 (2050) Runnerbackings 89 : other side of the moon (2051) Runnerbackings 90 : Super Mario Moonshine (2052) Runnerbackings 91 : pablo escobar's finest hour (2053) Runnerbackings 92 : the AFL attempts a invasion of the NFL (2054) Runnerbackings 93 : the blind man says that he sees (2055) Runnerbackings 94 : i gotta pee (2056) Runnerbackings 95 : i think thats ok can i have food now (2057) Runnerbackings 96 : will you all believe that this film series was originally supposed to be called NFL for Dummies????? YEAH it was a film from 1961 and also there were three before it in the years of 1958, 1959, and 1960 called Football Fanatics, High Impact, and Super High Impact all respectively (2058) Runnerbackings 97 : sub to my channel on yt it named tarded people try space tacos (2059) Runnerbackings 98 : my itchy ass occurs again (2060) Runnerbackings 99 : i've seen enough (2061) Runnerbackings 100 : the 100th year anniversary (2062) Runnerbackings 101 : how to milk a filmseries for money (2063) Era 12 : The War (2064-2072) Runnerbackings 102 : 300 feet is 100 yards (2064) Runnerbackings 103 : Tennis Meets Hockey (2065) Runnerbackings 104 : filling up on your wishes (2066) Runnerbackings 105 : Money vs. Planes The Rematch (2067) Runnerbackings 106 : the rise of Broccoli Samson (2068) Runnerbackings 107 : OK SERIOUSLY MAKE IT STOP NOW I'M NOT MAKING ANY MORE RUNNERBACKINGS FILMS (2069) Runnerbackings 108 : fuck my life (2070) Runnerbackings 109 : Bobby Flay in the NFL (2071) Runnerbackings 110 : Broccoli Samson's Magic Carpet Ride of Gayness (2072) Era 13 : Search for a New Main Character (2073-2082) Runnerbackings 111 : i made a business deal with cheezits and now i'm sponsored so this is now a film where Broccoli Samson eats them (2073) Runnerbackings 112 : the fall of Broccoli Samson (2074) Runnerbackings 113 : the new memes (2075) Runnerbackings 114 : dog versus cat (2076) Runnerbackings 115 : nazi zombies (2077) Runnerbackings 116 : Bill Gates tries fat juice (2078) Runnerbackings 117 : invasion of the buttsnatchers (2079) Runnerbackings 118 : y'know that's real nice (2080) Runnerbackings 119 : here comes W. Smallwood again (2081) Runnerbackings 120 : Long Bigby strikes back (2082) Era 14 : More Shenanigans (2083-2096) Runnerbackings 121 : ACCEPT MY TRADE DAMMIT (2083) Runnerbackings 122 : Eric Wood tires to kilme (2084) Runnerbackings 123 : half life 57 unconfirmed (2085) Runnerbackings 124 : Green Bay Packers' Delivery Service (2086) Runnerbackings 125 : The Ultimate Team of Failures (2087) Runnerbackings 126 : da failure of da overballings (2088) Runnerbackings 127 : enough is enough (2089) Runnerbackings 128 : Johnny Snowcone's Reign of Terror (2090) Runnerbackings 129 : The Flewing Circus (2091) Runnerbackings 130 : the moving TV screen (2092) Runnerbackings 131 : homwekr sucks (2093) Runnerbackings 132 : dunkey kong county 4 : my ass is sore (2094) Runnerbackings 133 : The Flewing Circus Returns Already (2095) Runnerbackings 134 : The Flewing Circus is Destroyed and the team finally returns to the classic football field from the first movie that is now nothing but scarred earth and burning trees and engage in the good old pastime of football in order to forget about all the troubles for the last 134 years (2096) Era 15 : To Infinity and Beyond (2097-2130) Runnerbackings 135 : its actually consistently about football again (2097) Runnerbackings 136 : NFL for Dummies 2 (2098) Runnerbackings 137 : The 21st Century Is Almost Over. Get Your Free Voucher To Watch More Runnerbackings Films In The 22nd Century NOW (2099) Runnerbackings 138 : The New Century (2100) Runnerbackings 139 : is this even football anymore (2101) Runnerbackings 140 : Superbowl @ Toad Suck, Arkansas (2102) Runnerbackings 141 : Joe Licata's spicy return (2103) Runnerbackings 142 : Joe Licata retires again because my dog told me so again (2104) Runnerbackings 143 : I have a transgender cat (2105) Runnerbackings 144 : how to plug a bear into a wall outlet (2106) Runnerbackings 145 : do you want to turn on sticky keys (2107) Runnerbackings 146 : drew brees is reborn as a seagull (2108) Runnerbackings 147 : my ass sucks me hole (2109) Runnerbackings 148 : a pigeon just licked my sensitive areas (2110) Runnerbackings 149 : is water wet (2111) Runnerbackings 150 : colin kapernick is playing golf right now (2112) Runnerbackings 151 : i said no please no i've had enough of this bullshit filmseries please kill me (2113) Runnerbackings 152 : if you pet my dad on a tuesday you have aids (2114) Runnerbackings 153 : i sniffed a seagull's asshole when i was four (2115) Runnerbackings 154 : you were adopted (2116) Runnerbackings 155 : *crying* (2117) Runnerbackings 156 : i raped a walrus last week (2118) Runnerbackings 157 : come celebrate my bar-mitzvah in antartica (2119) Runnerbackings 158 : Stefan Gilmore humps a polar bear (2120) Runnerbackings 159 : is this series even football-related i know i asked this question like 20 billioon times but seriously i need an answer (2121) Runnerbackings 160 : Russel Wilson fucks my dog (2122) Runnerbackings 161 : one day i picked up a sea turtle and then fucked it and it told me to go die so i did now i'm dead finally i can stop making these movies (2123) Runnerbackings 162 : shit i'm alive again (2124) Runnerbackings 163 : ｕｒ　ｍｏｍ　ｇａｙ　ｌｏｌ(2125) Runnerbackings 164 : i just farted (2126) Runnerbackings 165 : allahu akbar (2127) Runnerbackings 166 : this is the worst film in the series (2128) Runnerbackings 167 : a random collection of events with no connection passed off as a plotline (2129) Runnerbackings 168 : make me a sandwich bich (2130) Era 16 : The Return of Clarinetjob (2131-2200) Runnerbackings 169 : If you suck at football raise your hand (2131) Runnerbackings 170 : please apply for citizenship to be granted US visa (2132) Runnerbackings 171 : Clarinetjob's spicy-ass return (2133) Runnerbackings 172 : The Flewing Circus II rises (2134) Runnerbackings 173 : The Bills football their ass (2135) Runnerbackings 174 : after destroying the newly-arisen Flewing Circus II the Runnerbackings crew travels to Detroit and get lynched by a mob and then half to fight them football-style because I'm running out of ideas and time is money since I'm broke and need to milk this series even more (2136) Runnerbackings 175 : anal rapeage edition (2137) Runnerbackings 176 : the Runnerbackings team goes back to their homeland to murder the cameraman except not because i think thats illegal (2138) Runnerbackings 177 : Mike Hunt invades the Meme Factory (2139) Runnerbackings 178 : football is gay no actually i'm a pole dancer on saturdays (2140) Runnerbackings 179 : i dare you to find one good reason as to why this filmseries is gay is it because i'm gay or is i because my dog says so because if he did i'm gonna kill that little shit except not since peta will assrape me (2141) Runnerbackings 180 : the new NFL team is the los angeles masturbators (2142) Runnerbackings 181 : can a rooster have cock sex (2143) Runnerbackings 182 : not this shit again (2144) Runnerbackings 183 : yet another return of Joe Licata (2145) Runnerbackings 184 : a seagull assfucks Joe Licata (2146) Runnerbackings 185 : Joe Licata gets fired once more for seemingly no reason at all besides that I couldn't afford to pay him anymore (2147) Runnerbackings 186 : can i stop making these now no ok then i'm sorry dungeon masters i love you (2148) Runnerbackings 187 : this is an addiction (2149) Runnerbackings 188 : fuck (2150) Runnerbackings 189 : tv is for midgets (2151) Runnerbackings 190 : i like to have hairy anal sex with midgit dogs (2152) Runnerbackings 191 : this series has next to nothing to do with football going by the titles (2153) Runnerbackings 192 : the mona lisa is a gay transgender man (2154) Runnerbackings 193 : you're a blizzard harry (2155) Runnerbackings 194 : lampshades are sexy (2156) Runnerbackings 195 : my car can only fit me because i'm fat (2157) Runnerbackings 196 : i have fallen and i choose not to get up (2158) Runnerbackings 197 : if you drop a piece of soap on the ground, does it make the ground clean or the soap dirty (2159) Runnerbackings 198 : Tom Brady's husband is a man (2160) Runnerbackings 199 : my stepmom just sniffed my buttcheeks (2161) Runnerbackings 200 : teh 200th anniversar (2162) Runnerbackings 201 : Wendell Smallwood is a sexy motherfucker (2163) Runnerbackings 202 : i fap to gay walruses (2164) Runnerbackings 203 : do you suck dicks (2165) Runnerbackings 204 : my ass is actually the head of a transgender dog (2166) Runnerbackings 205 : challenge pissing (2167) Runnerbackings 206 : is my dick actually a hamburger (2168) Runnerbackings 207 : me am not be english (2169) Runnerbackings 208 : killig some aass shit (2170) Runnerbackings 209 : gingledoofle attacks (2171) Category:SUGESTID REIDONG Category:Approved by the flying spaghetti dick Category:What the fuck is this shit Category:The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell Category:Also, inglorious basterds was fucking boring. Category:Adam sandler is gay Category:ID PLEASE Category:Drugs Category:Https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ1L9YnjLIw Category:Smexy Category:Fact - the vectrex is the best video game console ever made ever in the history of ever Category:Hey, you have a license for that?